Pale as Snow
by Khezumino
Summary: Brand spanking newbie here my first creation trying to keep it short.Sheamus is tired and in need of a good friend what happens when Cody steps in ? WARNING:Future slash and all that other good stuff will happen if this offends you please don't read


**Ok so this is my very first creation I want to very much wrap up this short story In about 3 chapter's **

**Please excuse any misspelling | No slash or any of that good stuff in this chapter sorry :'( But there will be soon promise  
**

**Even 1 ** **review will make oh so very happy **

**Pairing: Sheamus and Cody **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of that jazz sadly _**

_On with the show!_

_

* * *

_

**Pale as snow Chapter 1**

Another sleepless night he slowly lifted himself from the soft white sheets leaving the comfort of his bed. But what was the point he hadn't been able to get a good nights rest in months and his strain had started to show. Reaching the dark gloomy hotel restroom he flicked the switch which turned on a flickering light. He walked to the sink and turned the cool water on and splashed his creamy white face reaching for a towel to dry himself off and lifting his head to stare at the reflection in the mirror above the sink. He looked at himself with a bored expression on his face thinking to himself what he was doing here. He turned the light off and walked back to the bedroom. Sitting at the edge of the bed the moonlight shining down on him making him look even paler in the dark room. His face buried into his hands realizing a slight grunt of frustration throwing himself flat on the bed in the process. He uttered 3 small words in his Irish accent.

"I feel alone"

* * *

It was Tuesday again another week of rest till Monday it was the schedule he was used to by now. Not knowing how to spend his days off anymore he decided to drive around the small town he was currently residing in. He had been in the same town twice before always passing by a cafe that had peaked his interest on this cold December day.

Walking into the almost empty cafe he sat were he was sure no one would bother him. The waitress soon came with a rather flirtatious smile one her face.

"Well how are you doing today are you ready to order ?"

Sheamus quickly responded

"De-caff coffee please"

"Will that be all ?" she asked

"Oi!" Sheamus responded

The waitress giggled softly at his response and walked always with his order. There was a news paper on the table that someone didn't bother to throw away. With nothing better to do he took the paper and started to browse through the head lines. He didn't even notice the the waitress had already came back and left a mug of freshly brewed coffee next to him.

"You know it's better when it's still hot especially in this chilly weather"

Sheamus looked up towards the person standing on the other side of the small table expecting it to be the waitress with his order but he knew it wasn't her. The voice was much to deep to be hers.

"You know your sitting in my spot"

It was a co-worker also know as Cody Rhodes who sat down across from Sheamus slowly looking into his eyes as he sat.

"I usually come to this cafe when were in this part of town I always make sure to pay a visit" Cody explained

Sheamus said nothing he simply smirked at him and looked down to see his mug of steaming coffee

"It looks like it'll snow any minute you better drink up if your going to survive this cold"

The same waitress from before came again this time with an even bigger smile than before

"Well hello there Cody will you have your usual ?"

Cody nodded his head and she quickly smiled and left

"So what brings you to this place" Cody asked

Sheamus began to speak in his regular Irish accent

"Boredom mostly I passed this place a couple of times and finally decided to come and take a look"

Cody let out a small chuckle

"Whats so funny ?" Sheamus asked

"It just that this gloomy weather makes your skin look even paler than usual have you ever really thought of getting a little tan ?"

"No thanks I'd rather stick to my ginger roots" Sheamus remarked

Cody started to laugh

Sheamus started to take notice of Cody's features while he was laughing his bright child like face gave him a glow that made him feel like bursting out in laughter even though his pun wasn't very funny. The waitress came up again and set down a mug of coffee along with what looked to be a jelly filled donut.

"Thank you very much Sam" Cody said to the waitress

The waitress smiled once more and left. Cody moved to grab his mug of coffee when a small square black device fell out of his coat pocket hitting the floor landing near Sheamus's right leg. Cody reached out under the table to retrieve what he had dropped only to be beaten by Sheamus already having the device in his hand. He looked at the black square in his hand and opened it. He let out a confused face questioning himself what it was

"So you've never seen a Ds before ?" Cody asked curiously

Sheamus though for a bit then it came to him it was a video game player mostly for little kids. He flicked the power switch to see what video game Cody had been playing. The tittle read The Legend Of Zelda Phantom Hour Glass. He began to play Sheamus had never really played a video game in his life even as a little kid. He was entranced by it a couple of minutes passed before he became frustrated not being able to figure out the puzzle in the first dungeon of the game. Cody ended up pulling his chair right next to Sheamus and coached him through the level. The hours began to pass with both of them playing the video game Cody always smiling,feeling special for introducing Sheamus to his first video game. During one of the hours Sheamus took note on what the video game called the Triforce remembering the insignia from some were. It then hit him and he turned to Cody

"Looks like you figured it out I was wondering how long it would take you"

Sheamus chuckled and pushed Cody A little

It started to get late had they really spent the whole day playing a video game. Who was he kidding he enjoyed it. He had been so bored with his life lately that he had almost forgotten what it was like to have fun with another person.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat ?" Cody asked with a slight smile

"Sure why not were to ?"

"I'm feeling like a steak would hit the spot"

Sheamus took a glance at his watch to see what time it was

"Well it is only 8:30 and I know a place that might fit your apatite"

They left the cafe and got into Sheamus car since Cody had rode the local buss to get to the cafe. Along the way they made small talk about the weather the video game and other subjects that flowed the conversation along. During that time snow began to fall but both of them much to deep into there conversation to notice. Cody's curiosity got to him

"Do you mind if I ask a little bit of a personal question" ? Cody said shifting his head to face Sheamus

"Go ahead boy-o" Sheamus responded

"Well you have to promise you wont punch me or throw me out of the car when I ask you this"

Sheamus turned his head and let out a slightly confused look to Cody

"Don't worry lad I won't"

"No you have to pinky promise"

Cody moved his hand towards Sheamus's and pointed out his pinky finger. Again Sheamus did the same confused look he had on moment before.

"Don't tell me you've never pinky promised before !"

"Here you do it like this"

Cody took Sheamus's free arm and pulled out his pinky and did his traditional pinky promise.

"That's a pinky promise" Cody explained

"Alrighty lad now whats your question ?"

"Well how come when were at work you act like a big jerk to almost everyone only caring about the WWE championship tittle ?"

Sheamus looked at Cody when he should have been keeping his eyes on the road but he wanted to clear the air he had been trying to do so for a while with everyone to clean his name.

" pays me to do so it's in mi want there to be someone that people hate if what the man said was true the previous one was Orton"

"But please don't judge me by how I'am at work belive me when I say I'm not like that at all"

His tone in the last sentence sounding very sad.

"Hey don't sound so down I get what your saying and plus today you proved that your not like that at all lets just leave work stuff at work this is the outside world not the ring I'm sorry for asking that question."

"It's alright laddy. Were here."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading any Reviews are highly apreciated :)**

**I will perform better in the future as soon as I get the hang of this gig  
**


End file.
